gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Audition
Audition is the twenty-third episode, and the first episode of season 2, of Glee. It is slated premiere on September 21, 2010 in America. Filming started on July 28, 2010. This episode marks the appearance of Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans and Charice as Sunshine. Plot After a tough loss at Regionals, the glee club is back as the underdogs of McKinley High. Jacob interviews all the member to see what they have been doing over the summer. Rachel and Finn have dated all summer. Santana got a boob job. Brittany was lost in the sewers. Quinn is feeling better after having her baby and moving on. Puck is not totally over Quinn and Kurt is standing up for what he believes in. Coach Beiste, a new member to the McKinley persuades Figgins to cut the glee club and the cheerios' budgets and give more money to the football team which she coaches. Mr. Schuester pushes the kids to help recruit new members for the club. But when no new kids sign up, Shue joins in with Sue in an attemp to take down Beiste. The kids preform Empire State of Mind to get more members. The crowd is not amused with the preformance and don't even pay attention. Sam and Sunshine are the only two who seem to be into the song. Rachel attemps to recruit Sunshine and Finn tries to recruit Sam. But Rachel feels threathened by Sunshine and sings Telephone by Lady GaGa with her to express her anger. But Sunshine thinks its fun and wants to join glee club. Rachel says she'll get back to her on that and storms off angry. Later, she see Sunshine in the hall and invites her to audition but she actually sent her to a crackhouse. Sam preforms Billionarie with the New Direction boys and is very excited about joining the club. All the boys seem to really like him. Sue and Shue try to get Beiste to quit but it only causes her to get angry and hurt and she takes her anger out on Finn. She kicks him off the football team. Shue finds out that Rachel sent Sunshine to the crackhouse and tells her to fix it. Rachel convinves Sunshine to audition and she sings Listen from Dreamgirls. Sunshine is welcomed into the glee club. Sam dosen't show up to auditons because he is afraid to get kicked off the football team. He takes Finn quarterback spot. Shue apoligizes to Beiste. Sue is extremely upset that Will has turned on her and tells the rival team Vocal Adrenaline about Sunshine,they recruit her by giving her a condo and a green card. Rachel and Finn meet in the hallway. She asks how mad the glee club is at her for sending Sunshine to the crackhouse, Finn says they were pissed. Rachel tells him to just breakup with her already. But he says that she should break up with him because he is no longer on the football team. She says she will never break up with him and he agrees. They kiss. She sings What I Did For Love from A Chorus Line to show her regrets. Featured Music *"Empire State of Mind" by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. Sung by New Directions. *"Telephone" by Lady Gaga featuring Beyonce. Sung by Rachel and Sunshine. *"Billionaire" by Travis McCoy. Sung by Sam. *"Listen" from Dreamgirls. Sung by Sunshine. *What I Did For Love from A Chorus Line. Sung by Rachel Production On January 11, 2010, Fox President Kevin Reilly announced that Glee had been picked up for a second season, and would be thumb|300px|leftholding nationwide, open casting calls to fill three new roles. The auditions were intended to be the subject of a multi–part television special, which would air in the lead–in to the second season premiere, with the new cast members revealed in the first episode. Murphy stated that Glee aimed to become "the first interactive musical comedy on television." Ultimately, the reality show did not go ahead, due to Murphy's desire to concentrate on the main series and fear that the distraction of the reality show may damage Glee. "Auditions" is scheduled to air on September 21, 2010, in the 8 pm (ET) timeslot. Formerly recurring cast members Heather Morris, Naya Rivera and Mike O' Malley have been promoted to series regulars as Brittany, Santana Lopez, and Burt Hummel respectively. The episode will mark the first appearance of Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans, a recurring character who is initially an athletic protégé of glee club member Finn Hudson (Cory Monteith), but becomes his rival. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Glee (TV series) Category:New Directions